


Blood be shed

by Applemae



Series: Gangster life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Established Relationship, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applemae/pseuds/Applemae
Summary: The voltron gang the most wanted gang in Altea city led by Allura when the voltron gang is tried by the galra a out war is  happening things get to them the gang thinks their life and to add things on Allura's father is the police chief





	1. Chapter 1

It was an average night for a gang, which was being chased by cops and being pulled out of bullets path by your boyfriend  
"Lance" Keith yelled he had a red lion mask on he pulled it back his eye's full of rage hunk was in the backseat holding a bag of tricks that pidge had made  
He tossed them out the window the small marbles rolled onto the road and exploded  
"Were home free" Lance yelled as he yanked the car onto an abandoned road  
They rode in silence as thy approached the voltron base.  
They grabbed the bag and walked inside  
Allura was in her office most likely having sex with Shiro.  
Pidge was in the lounge eating while hacking something  
"Where's?" Lance started,  
"Fucking in-" She stopped but Allura and Shiro came walking in  
"It was a success" Keith said folding his arms.  
Shiro opened the bag to inspect the stolen money  
"Here" he started to split the money.

"um guys?"Pidge looked from her computer she was on the police databank

"a underground Gang? "Shiro said as Allura leaned over the couxh to look at the screen

"why don't we crash it"Lance suggested 

"we do this Smart so we go formal have your mask and fake id ready "Shiro ordered 

They all got up and left pidge took her laptop with her. 

"so"Allura walked to the kitchen she wore her pink lion mask around her waist 

She reached into the wine  cabinet and poured her and Shiro a drink. 

"so which car we Take? "she asked sliding him his cup

"the black truck"He said referring to his car.

She smiled "we should get ready though this could be fun"she purred he smiled and drunk it down. He sat his empty glass on the bar counter.

 


	2. Prep

After getting ready  
Lance had on a black tux with a light blue tie his blaster was tucked under his jacket, keith had a red tie with his knife clipped to him behind his jacket. Hunk wore a yellow tie since he had a tank gun he couldn't strap it on.  
Pidge had a light green dress on with a pistol strappes to her leg.  
"i hate dresses"Pidge groaned.  
"great were waiting on Shiro and Allura"Lance complianed they stood by Shiro's black truck

Hunk slung his tankgun into the truck bed. 

"not for Long"Allura walked into the garage Keith's red mustang was parked off to the side since he lost the keys in a fight with Lance

Allura had one a soft pink dress that was strapless with white elbow high gloves. 

"bout time"they all climbed into the truck keith lance and Hunk sat in the back A

Pidge sat in the front middle seat, while Allura sat in the passenger seat. 

"ready? "shiro asked everyone nodded they drove out the garage.

"so pidge where is this underground?"Allura asked.

"since i found it on the police site"pidge was on her phone

"no no no"Pidge threw her phone in the backseat

"ouch?"Lance yelled, Shiro pulled over.

"what happened? "Shiro asked 

"the databank was closed, wait Allura you dad's the chief just go in and put This"she reached into the glove deparment and grabbed a green flash drive

"you want me to place this in my father's computer?"Allura asked taking the drive.

"shiro take me to the police station"she sighed shiro nodded and drove to the station Allura climbes out and went in

"so,? "Lance started 

"lance if it's a dirty joke shut up"shiro tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

* * *

Allura walked into the station some cops looked at hsr some even whistled, which resulted in her slapping them. 

"allura"coran's bright voice a chill went down her spine coran wore his standered swat uniform he was head of Altea swat team. 

"why so fancy? "He asked 

Allura gripped the flash drive behind her back 

"oh me and Shiro were going to a Party"she smiled.

Coran smile faltered "well then don't be out to late your fathers in his Office"coran added before buckling his vest

"may i ask what's going On? "allura gave a smile. 

"i'm not suppose to tell you but their might be a new gang even worser than that retched Voltron Gang"Coran whispered

Allura then walked off after saying goodbye she rolled her eyes. 

"hello Father "she smiled walking into his office

"hello"Alfor smiled she looked at his desk it had a picture of her with her mom on the beach. 

"what brings you here dressed all Fancy"he asked 

"nothing much going to a party with Shiro. "she smiled sitting down

"why's coran in his vest? "allura asked 

Alfor mumbled somthing as he looked at a picture of her mother. 

"i gang might be coming from the shadows they have other citys in their hands "he said 

"i gots to get ready"He then stood up and left,  Allura looked at the flash drive she slid it into her dad's computer 

 

 

 

 


End file.
